Dia de Treinamento
by Lannyluck
Summary: Tradução. Treinar, isso é o que ela tentava fazer. Mas não conseguia. Um cavaleiro bem do chato havia decidido que era um bom momento para dar conselhos não solicitados. Milo x Shina. Título original: Día de entrenamiento


**Dia de treinamento**

Rotina, sempre igual, ir treinar desde o amanhecer até o entardecer ou até cair rendida, o que aconteceu. Treinar não tinha mais espaço na sua cabeça. Treinar para conseguir a vingança que tanto desejava, para fazer esse maldito japonês pagar pelo que lhe fez.

Chegou ao Coliseu, o qual estava praticamente deserto, exceto por outras três pessoas que também treinavam. Fez os exercícios de aquecimento e se dispôs a treinar, não só para se vingar, mas também para se libertar e arrancar tudo aquilo que levava dentro de si.

Desespero e humilhação, sentimentos que a destruíam, não tinha direito de se sentir assim.

Mas não podia evitar isso, não depois de haver sito derrotada por um patético cavaleiro de bronze e, no mais, é um que a muito custo acabava de obter sua armadura.

Cada golpe que lançava, cada movimento que fazia ou deixava de fazer, tudo, absolutamente tudo, estava marcado com fúria e ira. Tudo era absurdamente violento nesse momento.

E ela continuaria lançando golpes sem sentido, golpes sem mais motivação e cheios de rancor, se algo, ou melhor dizendo, alguém não a interrompesse de repente.

- Se continuar assim, só continuará gastando energia sem sentido e nunca poderá melhorar.

Ela se deteve, mas se negou a olhar a face do intruso.

- Sim? E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Idiota! Eu já disse que o grande Milo não deveria se meter em algo assim, eu não deveria me importar com o fato de que uma das melhores amazonas esteja treinando sem sentido e não mostra nenhum progresso há semanas.

"Ele é realmente miserável!"

Preferiu não lhe dar confiança e seguir treinando como se ele nunca houvesse interferido. Ignorá-lo, como fazia cada vez que ele começava a incomodá-la ou mostrava seu ar de superioridade.

Naturalmente, isso só aumentou o interesse do cavaleiro:

- Por acaso não vai escutar um dos teus superiores?

Baixo, realmente muito baixo utilizar a estratégia do superior.

- Não. – Foi a seca resposta.

- Amazona de prata, detenha-se! É uma ordem direta. – Disse sarcasticamente, reforçando o termo "prata".

- Não! Saia daqui agora! Não estou com humor para lidar contigo!

- Por acaso ousa desafiar um cavaleiro dourado?

A situação começava a cansá-la. Decidiu que o melhor era se deter e ajeitar isso de uma vez por todas.

- Por acaso você pretende ser uma espécie de Aiolia lidando com algum tipo de Marin? – Disse por fim, enfrentando-o e sabendo de antemão que a comparação com Aiolia o incomodaria irremediavelmente.

E assim havia sido, havia acendido o pavio e a bomba não demoraria a explodir.

- Não volte a me comparar com esse maldito leão, entendeu? – Respondeu ele de forma lenta e perigosa enquanto semicerrava os olhos.

- Então não volte a se meter nos meus assuntos! Te disse isso mil vezes!

- Sim? Pois eu te disse mil vezes para não me comparar com ninguém e você sempre faz isso!

- Cala a boca! – Respondeu enquanto lhe lançava o primeiro golpe.

Ele se esquivou facilmente e repetiu o ato com os golpes seguintes que ela lançava.

- Eu te disse, só gasta energia sem sentido. Nem sequer pode me acertar! Lembre-me: Quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu?

- Cala a boca e luta!

____

Ela fez um movimento com uma de suas pernas para fazê-lo cair, mas ele apenas saltou sem sequer se mudar. Ele não pensava em devolver nenhum golpe, não enquanto ela seguisse atacando dessa forma tão irracional.

Ela desferiu um soco em seu rosto, novamente sem êxito. Depois saltou e tentou lançar-lhe seu "Garras do Trovão" enquanto gritava o conhecido "Venha Cobra!"

- Moleza...¹ – Sussurrou Milo

Ele nem sequer preocupou-se em se afastar ou defender-se do ataque. Simplesmente o recebeu e não lhe causou nenhum arranhão.

Sabia que ela estava desesperada e, embora adorasse vê-la nervosa e fora de si, isso havia passado do limite. Era hora de ela parar.

Ela tentou golpeá-lo pela última vez, mas ele parou o golpe, segurou seu punho e, finalmente, a puxou até ele. Como resultado do movimento, ela ficou surpresa e com a guarda baixa.

- Restrição – Disse, deixando Shaina² imóvel – Foi suficiente – Sussurrou perto do seu ouvido – Agora você terá que me ouvir. Você se deu conta de que não pôde desferir nem um só golpe por mais que se esforçasse? Isso não pode continuar assim, você tem que se concentrar, não pode deixar que um simples cavaleirinho deixe você desse jeito. Por acaso os ratos chegam a fazer as serpentes se alterarem? É o mesmo. Concentre-se! Não pode deixar que sua fúria te cegue, não consegue nada assim!

Ela estava ainda mais irritada, ele sabia disso, notava na forma que ela lhe olhou. A maneira que esses olhos pareciam lhe cortar. Sabia que depois disso, ela não voltaria a falar com ele durante um bom tempo, mas era necessário que ele interviesse. De outro jeito, ela continuaria igual e seguiria fracassando, teria fracasso atrás de fracasso e isso terminaria em sua destruição.

- Compreendeu o que eu te disse? – Lhe perguntou, olhando-a amistosamente e sorrindo rapidamente. Depois de tudo, ele o dizia como se fosse seu amigo – Bem, Ophiuchus, no quero voltar a te ver em um estado tão deplorável. No seu próximo treinamento, você só fará exercícios básicos, nada de combates. Agora, vá descansar. É uma ordem. – Terminou dizendo como seu superior.

Finalmente, a libertou da "Restrição" e partiu sem lhe dirigir um só olhar.

Ela então caiu e só pode ver o chão. Estava furiosa, embora essa fúria já não tivesse Seiya como culpado. Depois de tudo, o teimoso, incômodo e impertinente cavaleiro tinha razão. Ainda que ela não admitisse em voz alta. Tinha que se concentrar, tinha que manter a cabeça fria e não deixar que suas emoções a dominassem. Seria um desastre se isso acontecesse.

Teria que se acalmar e tranqüilizar-se. A única forma de conseguí-lo, ao menos eu seu caso, era tal como Milo lhe havia dito. Agora que pensava nisso, ele lhe havia feito um favor ao dizer que era uma ordem, assim não teria que admitir que tinha a razão, assim poderia se justificar com o fato de que ele era um cavaleiro de ouro. Isso sim, que o infeliz não se atrevesse a lhe dirigir uma só palavra desde agora até que uma nova era começasse!

Além disso, maldito escorpião! Agora que pensava bem, lhe devia uma e ela odiava estar em dívida. Já, já trataria de pagá-la. O que ela não sabia é que a forma de compensar não demoraria a chegar e viria com interesse.

= = FIM = =

¹ No texto original, o Milo fala "Pan comido". Seria algo como o nosso "moleza, fácil demais, melzinho na chupeta" . É uma expressão usada no México, onde a autora vive. Acho que em outros países de língua espanhola não é usada. Bom aprender coisas novas =)

² Shaina, como todos devem saber, é o nome original da Shina... errinho básico da dublagem brasileira ^^

Nossa, traduzir essa fanfic foi simplesmente demais. Foi como unir o útil ao agradável. Preciso estar sempre exercitando o espanhol, já que pretendo trabalhar com isso no futuro. Nada melhor do que "trabalhar" algo que você gosta COM algo que você gosta.

A fanfic em espanhol se chama "Dia de Entrenamiento" e quem quiser entrar em contato com a autora, ela é a Nande-chan.

Queria muito agradecer a Alana pela ajuda e pela correção do texto. E também pelo incentivo que me deu!

Abrazos, personas.


End file.
